


A Cold Heart

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interesting run-in with an inhuman, all Daisy wants is a long, hot shower and Bobbi, not particularly in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from an entry on the OTP Prompts tumblr. 
> 
> Imagine your OTP taking a hot shower after a long, cold day. 
> 
> Fluffy smut ensued.

On today's episode of "Trying to Make a Team", we see an idiot leader trying to corral an actual human snowstorm. If this sounds like a Frozen joke that won't end, that's how it felt during the meeting that morphed into threat containment because this woman wanted to drown Arizona in heaps of snow. I'm too cold to even think about how poorly the retrieval mission went. I'm surprised my fingers maintained enough dexterity to work the level in the shower. I'm so cold even the beginning temperature of the water feels warm. How depressing is that?Flipping the tab all the way to the right, I wait somewhat impatiently for the water to reach Mordor-levels of heat. Is it too much to ask to not feel like a human icicle?

Even as the water warms helping the cold seep from my body, the exhaustion is pervasive. I can barely keep my eyes open and I run through autopilot hoping none of the bottles have been moved. Otherwise I'll be putting body wash in my hair and conditioner everywhere else. And you know what? Today... Today I'd be okay with that. I just want warmth, sleep, Bobbi, and something to eat. Not particularly in that order. 

In the cliched speak-of-the-devil moment, a familiar voice rises over the sound of the shower. "Hey Rockstar. Decent retrieval?" The incoherent grumble of nonsense is a sufficient response. "Sounds like a good day," Bobbi teases. The volume of her voice changes as she opens the shower door. "Jeez! Daisy, the water's boiling." 

"Human snowstorm" is my only explanation. I'm too tired to explain. It's all too crazy, even for me, and that's saying something. How a person can all but turn into an avalanche is beyond my understanding. 

Gentle hands lead me out of the shower. Uselessly I flop against her, leaning most of my weight into her. I have the wherewithal to realize that she's naked. It sparks my interest. I mean have you seen her? My exhaustion trumps my sex drive however temporarily though, and she wraps me in a fluffy towel. It takes me far too long to realize that given her nudity, she still intends to shower, and I groan my displeasure at being ushered out of the bathroom. "Ungh. I'll shower with you," I argue as her palms press against my shoulders, urging me onto the bed. 

"I'd rather not boil myself alive. Thanks though," Bobbi teases with a wink that makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Do your whole thing- check the firewall, scan the system, brush your teeth. I'll be out before you're done. I promise." She skips towards the bathroom before my brain can develop a legitimate response leaving me to complete my bedtime routine on full autopilot. 

True to her word, Bobbi, fresh and clean from the shower, saunters out as I'm ready to collapse onto the mattress- pajamas or not, under the sheets or on the covers. With a pointed look, she pulls back the blankets and waits patiently as I slide in slowly. She chuckles at the deep, relieved sigh that escapes once I'm flat on my back. "Tough day?" My nod is less of an actual affirmative movement and more slight wiggling on the pillow. I manage a single word response wondering about hers. "Not bad. Some new developments, but nothing out of the ordinary. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Rockstar. Go to sleep." Her lips are warm against my temple as I curl into her side. I sure don't need to be told twice. 

When I do wake up, it's slowly and peacefully. Nine times out of ten, I'm rudely awakened because something somewhere blew up and it's somehow my problem. Seven of those nine, Bobbi is already up being more of a functional human than I can manage at any given point in the day. But today she's still blessedly asleep, tucked against me tightly. Today I am the big spoon, and I feel victorious! A voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like Bobbi's reminds me that I'm a dork, and I'm perfectly okay with that. 

Absentmindedly I stroke across the smooth skin of her abdomen where my hand rests. The contented hum she makes in her sleep drives my smile. My fingers dip lower and lower purposefully while my lips trail along the top of a bare shoulder. A slight vibration earns me another quiet moan. Somehow miraculously still asleep, Bobbi shifts onto her back, spreading her legs slightly to give me more room to play. It's my vibrations against her clit that draw her from sleep. "Hmm. Good morning to you too, Rockstar." It's ridiculous how just the timbre of her voice makes my heart race. God I'm hooked, absolutely well and truly hooked. "What... Oh," she drawls in a long drawn out vowel. "What brought this on," she manages to ask. "Not that I'm complaining. This is... Oh shit, right there... This is one of my favorite ways to wake up."

"Just one of many, huh? I probably should up my game a bit then." The vibrations flooding from my fingers inch up in intensity, and her body arches in a beautifully pale arc. Her lips part as she struggles to suck in a regular breath. "What's your favorite way to wake up? Hmm, Bob?" Keeping my thumb on her clit, I curl two fingers inside of her slit. God she's dripping, and it makes my head spin. "I asked you a question," I remind, nipping her earlobe playfully. "What's your favorite way to wake up, Bobbi?"

"This... This is good... More, Daisy. Please... Oh god yes." I love this. I love being the one to turn the ever-professional, stoic Mockingbird to mush. I love that she's mine, even if we haven't actually talked about that whole mess of feelings and exclusivity. My name is a whimper on her lips, a desperate plea, as her hips buck involuntarily against the friction and pressure I provide. A little extra intensity on the vibration front and a hard few thrusts of my fingers sends her plummeting over the edge. The muscles in her abdomen and thighs clench with her release. 

Blue-green eyes watch as I suck her arousal off each of my fingers. I manage a quiet "good morning" before Bobbi pounces, pinning my wrists to the bed and straddling my hips. Blonde strands fall around us like a curtain protecting us from the world. God she's so beautiful.

"I love you." 

It's one of those cliched moments when time slows down because I'm 98% sure I completely fucked everything up. Feelings are messy and painful, and I do my best to avoid them like the Black Plague. Telling the woman I love that she's the woman I love... Yeah that's right up there on the list of things to avoid doing to prevent heart shattering pain. My eyes widen comically, and I can feel the panic bubbling in my chest. 

Her sweet smile does nothing, absolutely nothing, to help calm me down. "I know," she whispers in the millimeters of space between us. "And I love you too." That admission quells the pending anxiety attack. I didn't completely fuck it up. Not yet at least, which means it's a problem for another day. "You okay?" I manage a nod and a smile because relief and happiness flood my veins. Then her lips are on mine, her body rubbing against me, and the butterflies are alive and well, fluttering spastically in my stomach. And as miserable as yesterday was, today will be great.


End file.
